31 Weeks
by Iggity
Summary: Written for JesRod82's romionesmut page on Tumblr for the prompt "breaking the headboard". Ron comes back from an undercover Auror mission and Hermione has missed him terribly. *Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!


**A/N:** First off, I used to be HermyandRon. I'm Iggity everywhere else, so I changed here as well because it's just easier.

Next, this was written for _romionesmut_ on Tumblr for the prompt **Headboard breaking**. Well, then, let's hope this lives up to the expectation that I "could rewrite the phone book and it would be better". I would like to thank **jesrod82 **because I honestly don't think I'd have written this as quickly as I did without her pushing me in the best way. It helped get me out the funk I've been in, so I owe her so much.

**31 Weeks**

Hermione Granger was worried. Ron had been on undercover missions before (he was an Auror, afterall), but this length of time was a new experience and she did not fancy it one bit. She was jumpy and there was a twitch in her right hand that she thought she could use to her _advantage_, but only ended up hurting herself.

Undercover jobs meant absolutely no contact with the team until the mission was completed, and after nearly eight months, Hermione felt she had every single right to worry about Ron Weasley.

'He's fine,' she breathed as she stirred some salt into her dinner. 'He's fine and he'll be home soon.'

* * *

A knock on the door jolted her from her dream of Ron returning, telling her he'd been given a desk job and there was no need for him to ever go out into the field ever again. She moved the empty plate from dinner onto the coffee table and swung her legs off of the couch, snatching up her wand before walking over to the door.

'Hermione.'

Harry Potter stood in front of her, drenched from the rain and grinning.

'Harry!'

Hermione threw her arms around his neck in a hug, not caring that he was soaked. They held each other for a couple seconds before Hermione pulled back and looked at Harry, whose eyes were darting around the flat, obviously looking for something.

_Or someone_.

'She's not here, Harry.'

'Oh. I ... I thought you two would be spending more time together since ... well.'

Hermione gestured for Harry to come in and she closed the door after he crossed the threshold, dripping on her carpet.

'We used to, but then it just reminded us too much of our significant other,' Hermione replied. 'She was by yesterday, though. Didn't you check your flat first?'

'I did, but she wasn't there. That's why I came here,' he replied, running a hand through his hair, a thin stream of water running down the back of his jacket as he did so.

'Well, come on. Get out of that jacket and tell me where Ron is,' she said, forcing a laugh.

Harry looked at her, one arm out of his jacket and his eyes wide.

'Ron's not back yet?' he asked quietly.

Hermione's eyes widened.

'No. He's not. Should he be?'

'Yeah,' Harry whispered. 'Yeah, he should.'

Hermione swayed on the spot.

'What happened to him, Harry?'

Harry looked at her.

'I ... I haven't the foggiest, Hermione. We were all split up once we got to the place and that's the last time I saw him,' he explained, resuming the task of removing his jacket.

Hermione was about to reply when her fireplace flared up and glowed a deep green.

'Hermione Granger, if you have my husband there, I will personally murder you in your sleep if you don't give him back!'

Hermione managed a genuine smile as she turned to see Ginny Potter's head floating in her fireplace.

'Hello, Gin,' she said, humour lacing her tone. 'Harry went home but you weren't there, so he came here looking for you. I'll send him home soon; he's telling me about what happened to Ron.'

'What happened to Ron?' Ginny asked, eyebrows furrowing.

'I don't exactly know,' said Harry, stepping out of his boots and drying the rest of his clothes with his wand. 'Like I said to Hermione, we were separated at the place we were assigned to. Through the mission, we were told who had been a casualty but his name never came up so he should be home by now.'

'It's okay, Harry,' Hermione murmured. 'Go home to Ginny. He'll be home soon, right?'

Harry looked at her and pulled her into a hug.

'I missed you, sis,' he mumbled into her hair.

'I missed you, too,' she replied quietly. 'Go home to Ginny. We'll meet up later, okay?'

Harry gave her a small smile before picking up his boots and walking over to the fireplace.

'I'm coming through, Gin, see you in a minute,' he said.

Hermione watched as Ginny disappeared, and seconds later, Harry was swept away in a blur of green.

* * *

Harry had been gone for nearly two hours before Hermione decided to drag herself to bed. She had hoped that Ron would be home mere moments after Harry disappeared, but it was after midnight and there was no sign of him. She sighed in disappointment, her worry elevated since her talk with Harry, and she headed to her bedroom, hoping a shower would calm her down enough that she would be able to sleep. Her ten minutes under the hot water only served to heighten her worry and she shut the water off, climbed out of the shower and started to dry off.

_He's fine. He'll be home soon_, she thought as she slipped into bed, settling down with her head on the pillow that had lost Ron's scent months ago.

* * *

Restless sleep was something Hermione had come to terms with when it came to sleeping in a bed without Ron, so she wasn't the least bit surprised when she woke up and it had only been an hour after her failed attempt at a shower. What did surprise her, however, was the soft snoring coming from behind her. Slowly turning around in bed, she finally came face to face with Ron, who was asleep.

_Oh god, his face is all bruised_.

_**Calm down, he's asleep.**_

Ron cracked an eye and smirked at her.

'Hey,' he whispered, his voice rather hoarse.

A noise came from Hermione's mouth that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a whimper and she pressed her lips to his roughly before pulling back almost immediately and swatting him on the shoulder.

'Where the hell have you been?' she demanded, sitting up.

'Ow, bloody hell, woman,' Ron said, ducking his face into her side and covering his head with his left arm.

Hermione immediately ran her fingers through his hair.

'Harry was back hours ago and said you should have been home as well. What happened? Are you okay?' she asked softly.

Ron peered up at her and flashed a small smile.

''M fine,' he replied, scrambling to sit up. 'There was a bit of a delay at the Floo Station. The lines were longer than bloody fuck.'

'Language,' she scolded automatically.

'Anyway, there was an explosion nearby,' he continued, smirking at her comment, 'so that made it twice as long to get into the actual line.'

Hermione looked at him and reached up to trace the bruises on his face, a look of concern etching their way onto her features.

'Your face, Ron,' she whispered, pressing her forehead against his.

Ron reached up and pushed back some of her hair before closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

'Part of the explosion got to us. I got hit trying to protect the people we saved,' he replied quietly. 'Managed to save everyone, just like an Auror should. Got hit in the process, though. As you can see. My back's kind of torn up, too.' Ron's eyes opened and he locked his gaze with hers. 'I fucking missed you, Hermione.'

Hermione felt her eyes start to water as a small smile tugged at the left side of her mouth.

'I fucking missed you, too, Ron. Now kiss me, will you?' she said, laughing slightly.

Ron chuckled before angling his head and pressing his mouth to hers, not hesitating before parting her lips with his tongue and making her grip the rather long, ragged hair at the back of his head, pulling him closer and hitching her leg over his hip. Soon, he had rolled on top of her and they both moaned as their hips came into contact. Hermione's fingers worked their way down to Ron's arse, squeezed, and then worked their way up his back, under his shirt. He hissed, breaking their kiss and Hermione moved her hands to the bed beside her and looked at Ron, eyes wide.

'I'm sorry, Ron, did I hurt you? I forgot, completely forgot, I'm so sorry. How bad is your back?' she whispered.

Ron smiled at her.

'I'm fine, just a little sensitive is all,' he replied, but Hermione could tell that his teeth were clenched.

'Ron, let me look.'

'I had a Healer look at it. It's just bruising that's going to be a bit tender for a couple days.'

'Ronald-'

'Hermione, I'm fine.'

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows at him and Ron smiled before kissing her again.

'If you're really worried,' he breathed as he moved from her mouth to her jaw and then down to her neck, 'you can take off your slip thing that always drives me mad and grab on to the headboard.'

Hermione gave a breathy laugh that turned into a deep moan as Ron moved his mouth even further south and latched on to her right nipple.

'And how would I remove your clothes from there, Mister Weasley?' she gasped, eyes fluttering closed.

'I suppose you could remove them now, Miss Granger,' he suggested before moving over to her left nipple.

Hermione let her head fall back as she threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged none-too-gently.

'I missed you,' she breathed when he let up and hovered over her, grinning.

'I missed you, Hermione. And I love you so fucking much, you know that, right?' he replied.

Hermione reached up with both hands and cupped his face, smiling.

'I know,' she whispered.

Ron moved his head down and kissed her yet again, one hand supporting him and the other working her night gown up over her hips. Soon she was sitting up and the cotton fabric was tossed to the ground along with all of Ron's clothes. His fingers ghosted their way over her breasts, avoiding her nipples, as his lips latched onto her neck again. She could feel his stiff cock bumping against her inner thigh and she whimpered at the sensations, unable to resist reaching down and taking him in her small hand. She pumped him several times and soon Ron was moaning loudly, his hips jerking against her hand and after a couple minutes, he groaned and grunted as he spilled himself over her hand.

Panting, Ron rested his head against Hermione's shoulder as she smirked slightly, knowing that Ron would last a lot longer now that he'd already cum once. He groaned again as she pumped him up one last time to gather as much of his cum as she could before letting her hand slip off of his slowly softening penis.

'Hermione, you didn't have to -'

Kissing him shut him up and she groped for her wand on the side table, cast a Cleaning Charm, and kissed him again, gently rolling him over. He winced and gasped and shot straight up.

'Can't,' he mumbled. 'Sorry.'

'It's okay, love. C'mere,' she said softly. 'I'll hang on to the headboard like you said.'

Ron looked at her over his shoulder and a grin formed on his face.

'That'll be hot, Hermione.'

'I thought so,' she replied.

Hermione lay back on the bed and reached up to grasp the slots of the headboard to hang on to. Ron covered her with his body and slowly made his way down until his face was between her legs.

'Ron, no, I - _oh god_ **yes**, Ron!'

Eyes rolling back into her skull, she took as deep of a breath as she could and spread her legs wider as Ron's tongue drew fucktastic patterns on her inner thighs, working closer to her core. His fingers were slipping over and around her bellybutton and she resisted the urge to shiver uncontrollably. His tongue worked its way over and between her slick folds and she cried out again as he finally, _finally_ made contact with her clit. She nearly arched off the bed, but his hands on her belly prevented the action. The fingers of his other hand slipped into her and pressed up, causing her to shriek in pleasure, her thighs tightening as her orgasm crept closer, tightening nearly every muscle in her body. With Ron's fingers stimulating her G-Spot and his tongue never waiving from her clit, she knew she would explode at any second.

'Ron,' she keened, her grip on the posts of the headboard tightening to such an extreme that she could feel the beginning of several splinters.

Ron nodded and his fingers sped up and Hermione moaned loudly, her upper back arching as high as it could as his fingers pushed deeper he gave her one final swipe with his tongue and pressed up with his fingers and she crumbled, nearly shrieking with pleasure as her entire body shook and the warm feeling between her thighs spread up and out and Ron didn't stop until her hips stopped jerking erratically. He lifted his face from her core and looked at her, a huge grin on his face.

'You okay?' he asked, slowly removing his fingers from her as well.

'Fantastic,' Hermione whimpered, collapsing onto the bed, her grip on the headboard not loosening.

Ron appeared over her and kissed her, delving his tongue deep into her mouth. Hermione moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue and soon he was nestled between her thighs, his cock thick and hard against her again.

'Have you ... well, I mean ... you have those Muggle things, right?' he whispered between frantic kisses.

'What?'

'Those Muggle things. The things you can use when I'm not around.'

'Oh!'

Ron pulled back from a particularly long kiss and looked at her.

'Did you use them or will I have to be gentle? Because, I love you, but I really don't want to be gentle right now.'

Hermione laughed a bit.

'I used them,' she whispered.

'Good,' Ron said.

Hermione pushed her head up to kiss him and he tangled the fingers of one hand into her hair. Their hips ground against each other and they moaned into the other's mouth, rutting against each other.

'Ron, please,' she gasped. 'You've been gone for almost eight months, will you please just ... _please_.'

'Please what, Hermione?'

Hermione groaned and thrust her hips up to meet his, making him chuckle.

'No, my love. Say it.'

Groaning again, Hermione tried to work around saying the words Ron very clearly wanted to hear.

'Hermione, say it.'

'_Fuck me_,' she gasped as the head of his cock brushed against her slick mound.

Ron groaned in return, moved her legs into the air, lined himself up and pressed forward, sinking deep into her, making her gasp as he filled her completely. It was so different than the frighteningly large collection of dildos and vibrators she had stashed in the drawer of her side table. Ron was just ... _Ron_ and he was _made _to fill her and she to sheath him and together, they simply _completed_ each other and it was the best thing Hermione could have ever hoped for after years of pining after him in secret. They looked at each other and Hermione felt him twitching inside of her, clearly itching to move. She smiled the small smile that she started reserving only for him back when she was twelve and he tilted his head to the side a bit and gave her a smirk before leaning down and kissing her softly as he moved his hips back far enough to slam back into her.

'Fuck, Hermione, so fucking good!'

'Faster, Ron, please!'

The room was starting to blur and her hearing was starting to fuzz up, and Hermione welcomed it.

_Oh god, this is going to be a fantastic one_.

The bed was creaking louder and louder and Ron's hips were moving faster and harder and his cock was stroking all of the nerves inside of her, sending wonderful tingling feelings through her entire body, making her breath hitch and her muscles were starting to tighten again and she could hear Ron shouting profanities as he kept fucking her into their mattress, harder and harder.

'OH FUCK!'

'RON WHAT-!'

The bed creaked loudly and suddenly, the head of the bed was much lower than the foot, and Hermione had managed to dislodge the two posts from the headboard. She and Ron looked at each other in shock before they burst into laughter.

'What the fuck happened?' he asked, still laughing.

'We broke the bloody bed,' she replied, holding up the posts. 'And apparently the headboard, too!'

Ron stared at her, then up at the headboard before pulling out of her completely, taking the posts from her and helping her to her feet. He tossed the posts on the bed and sighed.

'Well. Guess it's a good thing we're practised with spells and stuff,' he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. 'Still want to finish up?'

'Maybe we could fix the bed and then finish up in the shower,' Hermione murmured against his lips before kissing him again.

'Mmm, skipping the bed fixing part, though. Let's go,' he said, lacing their fingers together and tugging her from the bedroom, laughing as he did so.


End file.
